


Over the past

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Post-Break Up, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 2x20 collateral damageSomething angsty during the breakup period between miles and Cara
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer





	Over the past

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sad this show won’t be getting a third season

“Are you happy with Adam?”Miles asked Cara 

“He makes me pretty happy”Cara told her friend 

“I just want you to be happy”Miles says to Cara 

“I know it’s hard having to see me be with someone else”Cara replies 

“Sometimes I wish I could fix my own mistakes”Miles knew he was to blame for some issues in their past relationship 

“Don’t beat yourself up over the past”Cara said concernedly

“I regret a lot of things”Miles told her


End file.
